All For One
is the true leader and founder of the League of Villains and the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Sensei's face has a completely deformed head from above his upper lip he has a massive scar that also extended behind his neck, while also missing both his eyes and nose. He also has two tubes in his throat that allow him to breathe. In flashbacks, he appears to be an ordinary looking man with short hair. However, his face is not seen. Whenever Sensei appears outside, Sensei adorns a black ornate mask and a life-support system around his neck while wearing his suit. In each appearance to date, he has always been seen wearing a suit. Personality Sensei has a sinister, twisted and methodical personality, where he can coordinate many plans to work in conjunction with one another. However, in contrast to his evil personality, it appears that Sensei does indeed care for Tomura; as he was livid that the Pro Heroes and Police Force were bothering Tomura when he was beginning to think and lead for himself. Sensei does not mind failure and instead encouraged Tomura to keep trying. Despite Sensei's methodical mind, he has shown to also be quite impatient, as he wanted to get rid of the Pro Heroes and Police Force attacking the League of Villains as soon as possible. Sensei also appreciates strength when he sees it, as he praised Best Jeanist for his quick thinking. History The introduction of Quirks to the world led to a period of societal collapse and an age of upheaval. During this time, a man (who would become Sensei) with an overwhelmingly powerful Quirk called All For One, arose in Japan and decided to take advantage of the chaos. He stole many Quirks which gave him immense power and influence. Using his incredible might, the man gathered and unified dozens of people under his command. He then manipulated the people he gathered like pawns to further his plans and eventually became Japan's ruler. It's suggested that he ruled from the shadows, as most of his actions in the present day are only known as rumors on the internet. Sensei's younger brother opposed his evil. For unclear reasons, Sensei used All For One to forcibly give his little brother a Quirk that could stockpile power. What no one knew at the time is that Sensei's younger brother already had a Quirk with only the ability to pass itself on to others. The two Quirks mutated, blended together and would later become known as One For All. Sensei's younger brother was not strong enough to defeat him with his new Quirk, so he passed it on to the next generation in the hopes that one day One For All would be strong enough to defeat his older brother. It is suggested that Sensei would fight these successors. Later on, Sensei killed All Might's predecessor Shimura. All Might eventually fought and defeated Sensei, but received a debilitating wound in the process.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 Incapacitated by his defeat, Sensei went into hiding as he attempted to heal from his injuries. He would later create the League of Villains (where he took on his "Sensei" identity) and appears to be grooming Tomura Shigaraki as his successor. Synopsis Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Kurogiri warps himself and Tomura back to their hideout at the last second, allowing them to escape from being turned to dust. Tomura complains that his body hurts and all their subordinates were eliminated, Noumu was defeated and All Might is still alive, further complaining that everything went wrong. However, Sensei, speaking on the monitor says that nothing went wrong and that he was simply over optimistic. Sensei says that it is too late to mourn and that they should gather a new group hand picked for efficiency, saying that they should take all the time they need. Sensei says that Tomura is a symbol of importance and that next time he will show the world the horror of his existence.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 21 Sports Festival Arc A recuperating Tomura was seen watching the Obstacle Race with his computer and he sees that Izuku took first place. Later on, before the battle between Izuku and Shouto begins, Sensei tells Tomura to pay close attention to Izuku and Shouto's match as they might become obstacles for him in the future. Tomura responds by telling the Sensei to not make him laugh. Field Training Arc Sensei, using the monitor to speak through, orders Kurogiri to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) will stimulate Tomura's growth. Before he leaves for Hosu, Tomura asks Sensei to let him borrow some Noumus because he doesn't like the Hero Killer Stain and that destroying things he doesn't like seems alright. Sensei decides to give Tomura three Noumus, hoping that Tomura will make the opportunity a learning experience.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 Sensei is surprised that the Hero Killer Stain was captured but is still happy that things are going as he has foreseen. He exclaims that Tomura's position is to supervise and unify the new villains who have come to join the League of Villains. The Sensei's doctor expresses doubt that Tomura can do his job and says that if Sensei stepped in things would be proceeding faster. Sensei asks the doctor to patch him up faster. Sensei says that he will let Tomura do all the hard work so that he may become his successor as Tomura was born to do so. Sensei tells All Might to rejoice in the "transient" peace while he still can.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Hideout Raid Arc After Katsuki attacks Tomura, Tomura understands that mere words alone will convince Katsuki to join them and decides to ask for the “force” of his teacher, Sensei, to help him convince Katsuki. Sensei, who has been watching Tomura on his computer, commends his apprentice for his wise decision.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 The League of Villains is apprehended by the Pro Heroes and Police Force. Sensei decides to take action himself. Sensei appears at the League of Villains' warehouse; He apologizes to Tiger and explains that Ragdoll is in a comatose state because he stole her Quirk, Search, which is a Quirk he found to be quite useful. Best Jeanist restrains Sensei with his Quirk and orders his fellow Pro Heroes to not let the villain do anything. Before the Pro Heroes can act, the entire warehouse is completely destroyed and the surrounding area has suffered extensive damage as well. It is revealed that Sensei unleashed a blast wave that has seemingly killed the Pro Heroes, destroyed the warehouse and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in less than a second. Sensei is livid with the Pro Heroes for interfering with his apprentice, Tomura who has started thinking for himself as well as leading others by himself, and hopes they no longer bother him. Sensei decides to quickly resolve the mess created by the Pro Heroes. Sensei uses a Quirk to produce black liquid at the League of Villains' hideout; the black liquid summons dozens of Noumus inside and outside the hideout, forcing the Pro Heroes and Police Force to confront the legions of Noumus. This black liquid also teleports Katsuki away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Sensei sees that the Pro Heroes survived his attack. Sensei claps his hands and praises Best Jeanist for using his Quirk to pull his fellow Pro Heroes out of the way in order to reduce the blast’s impact on them. Despite his heavy injuries, Best Jeanist attempts to fight back and begins sending fiber strings. However, Sensei impales Best Jeanist from afar, which kills Best Jeanist. Sensei mentions that he doesn’t need Best Jeanist’s Quirk because it doesn’t suit Tomura’s personality. Katsuki materializes from the black liquid in front of Sensei, which catches the attention of Izuku’s group. Sensei apologizes to Katsuki as Tomura, Kurogiri and the Vanguard Action Squad materialize from the black liquid as well. Sensei sees that his apprentice, Tomura, has failed again. However, Sensei is neither angry nor disappointed with Tomura and encourages Tomura to try again since he still has the Vanguard Action Squad and Katsuki whom he deemed important. Sensei implores Tomura to continue trying as many times as he likes since everything is for his sake. Suddenly, All Might appears above Sensei and attacks him. However, Sensei blocks All Might’s attack. All Might declares that he will take everything back while Sensei wonders if All Might will attempt to kill him again.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 Quirk and Abilities Little is known about Sensei's prowess. However, it can be assumed that Sensei is extremely powerful as he battled All Might when he was in his prime and gave him a grievous wound (which would limit All Might's usage of One For All). All For One (オール・フォー・ワン Ōru Fō Wan): Sensei's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people. Sensei has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability: :Search (サーチ Sāchi): Sensei stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, Sensei can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. :Unnamed Warping Quirk: Sensei can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears Sensei can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produced multiple black liquid portals that transported dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki was dissolved by the black liquid. :Unnamed Levitation Quirk: Sensei is capable of levitating in mid air. Immense Speed: Sensei has incredible speed as he completely destroyed the League of Villains' warehouse, defeated all the Pro Heroes there and dealt significant damage to the surrounding area in less than a split second. Battles *All Might vs. Sensei: Draw Relationships Tomura Shigaraki Tomura is Sensei's successor. Sensei deeply cares for Tomura as he was livid when the Pro Heroes got in Tomura way; Sensei rescued Tomura and his subordinates from the clutches of the Pro Heroes. Trivia * Sensei's black ornate mask and life support system is most likely inspired by Darth Vader's armor from the Star Wars franchise. Quotes *(To his doctor, in regards to Tomura Shigaraki) "I know that boy will rise to the occasion. He was born twisted. So enjoy it while you can, All Might... This transient peace of yours!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59, Page 19 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Member